


One Night Stand - JRA

by anothergirlinlove (ObsessedWithBands)



Series: Something Different (Why Don't We) [1]
Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Confusion, Double Life, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gabbie Gonzalez (minor part), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Major Original Character(s), One Night Stand, Rebellion, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?, angsty teens, i love why don't we, idk why i wrote this lol, jack avery is hot, janiel, teenage angst, this is interesting, what the heck am i writing, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/anothergirlinlove
Summary: After going to a friend's party, Alaska Jackson wakes up next to a person she never expected...Jack Robert Avery.What happened next was something a person could only imagine...at first.





	One Night Stand - JRA

Alaska.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes, blowing a stubborn strand away.

"All this makeup is making my hair stick to my face," I said, looking at Teresa.

My best friend since birth was standing to my left, and we were getting ready to go to our friend Jaqueline's party.

"Shut up, you look amazing. I made you look ten times more beautiful than you already were." Resa sneered, playfully slapping me on the shoulder and then leaning closer to the mirror, swiping gloss on her lips.

"I don't know how you do this everyday, it literally took you about an hour to put makeup on my face. I would be hella tired just putting on foundation." I said, fixing my hair for the millionth time. My dark brown waves always found a way to cover half my face in a matter of seconds.

"Okay...I think I'm done. Let's put on our outfits now." Resa said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the bathroom. We headed into her room and quickly pulled on our party outfits, with mine consisting of a crop top and ripped jeans. Resa had on a brown and red striped shirt and black overalls.

"Do you think Zach will notice me in this?" Resa asked me, blushing and clapping her hands together like a little baby. I laughed and nodded to her, smirking because of seeing how crazy she was about Why Don't We, her new favorite band.

Jaqueline's birthday party was a party any fangirl would dream of...

...a party where their favorite band was performing at.

I honestly don't know how she got Why Don't We to perform at her birthday party, for crying out loud. I even heard they were on tour, how did they have the time to go to a random teenage girl's birthday party in between concert dates?

"Do you think _anyone_ will notice me with this cake of makeup on my face?" I smirked at Resa, teasing her. She laughed, nearly hitting me in the head with a pillow she'd grabbed.

We made our way out to her car after grabbing our bags and phones, then drove to Jaq's party a few blocks away. 

I could tell that Resa was extremely nervous. But I couldn't understand why she was.  
All I saw from being at one of Why Don't We's concerts was that they were really good at singing, but I didn't really know much about them personally. I mean, that must be the same thoughts as a lot of fangirls, but I don't see anything extremely special about them.

Resa has told me that she liked Zach a lot because of his sense of humor and naive personality, but he just seemed like another regular 17 year old I'd see at my school.  
When we walked into Jaq's house, I saw something different.  
We had gotten to Jaq's house early to help her finish setting up, and _they were there_.

I got to see a side of Why Don't We that not many people might have known.

"Jack, Daniel, Zach, Jonah and Corbyn, I'd like you to meet my two best friends since birth: Alaska and Teresa." Jaq introduced us as soon as we stepped through the door. Resa was in shock. All she could do was hold her hand out as they took turns shaking it.

They literally walked up to me and Resa in turn and either shook our hands or hugged us. Jaq reminded me who was who, and I immediately noticed that Zach, Resa's 'favorite', was always blushing...for some reason. He looked quite cute up close.

When each guy walked up to me, they introduced themselves again in slightly different ways. Like they were on a show, doing an interview.

"Hey, I'm Daniel."  
"Hi Alaska, I'm Jonah. Your name's real pretty."  
"Yo, I'm Corbyn. Nice to meetcha."  
"I'm Zachary Dean Herron." [He got a laugh from the guys then. 'Why are _you_ so formal?' Daniel asked.]

"And I'm Jack Robert Avery." The last guy was standing right in front of me. I blinked at him.

He looked...hella sexy. Something about him...it's like he just told me to go out on a date with him. He was wearing a cool hoodie from Jaden Smith's merch collection--and I really like seeing guys wear hoodies.

Jaq let us all sit on her couches while we talked about whatever came up. The band's managers and crew had just set up the 'stage' in Jaq's large living room, so the band had a little less than half an hour to recollect their thoughts and chill.

"You have a really neat house," Corbyn said to Jaq, and Jaq thanked him immediately.

"I'm really grateful for my parents. They have well paying jobs, so that helped us to be able to get a house like this..." Jaq said, gesturing to the new, modern layout of her house. For her party, she had set out tables complete with Forever 21 decorations and put assortments of sushi, sandwiches, pasta and pizza on them. There was also a full-on dessert table that had more selections than the main dish one.

"What's the theme of your party?" Zach asked Jaq. She tilted her head, then shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I just grabbed a lot of things from Forever 21 and put them all over my house." Jaq answered with a small laugh. As us three girls sat on one couch, the guys sat on the other. As Jaq and Resa asked them questions about their days and other things, I took the time to look each one of them over.

Zach was indeed like a regular 17 year old. He had a really good sense of humor and charm. As soon as he said anything at all to Resa, she would be blushing and completely wrapped around his finger. He clearly had the ability to make everyone happy around him.

Jonah totally seemed like the dad of the group. Every time anyone said something immature, he would give everyone a small smile and shake his head. He also seemed like he could be someone to go to if you needed help or information.

Daniel looked like the type of guy I could see at Starbucks, like a barista or something. He had that charming face everyone could smile at. Resa had told me before that a lot of her online friends she fangirls with describe him as a comfortable and at ease guy.

Corbyn seemed like the type of guy who wouldn't be afraid of commitment. He seemed like he was content with the life he had. Resa had told me about him, that he used to have a girlfriend named Christina Marie and their relationship had lasted for more than one or two years. That's really something.

And Jack...

Jack's a guy who was difficult to read. More difficult than the other guys. Jack really seemed like someone who followed his heart and believed in his own opinions, but that was all I could see when I looked at him. He occasionally said something funny and asked Jaq questions, but I noticed that he never really said something unless he was really interested in the topic.

"Have you guys eaten dinner yet?" Jaq's mom walked into the room and asked everyone who was sitting on the couches, and we all nodded to her. She smiled at the band guys and clasped her hands together, as if her boss or someone really professional was in the room. Then again, five people who fit that category were actually in the room.

 

 

The party started a little while later.

Jaq held the door open and greeted the people who walked in, taking the presents they had for her and putting them behind where she was standing. The band was standing next to her and greeting her guests too, smiling if one of their fans who was also her friend smiled or blushed at them.

Me and Resa were eating cupcakes when Why Don't We walked onto the 'stage'.  
The stage was basically a cleared space in Jaq's living room that was able to be seen from all parts of the room.

"Hey everyone, how are you doing this fine evening?" Corbyn asked the room. Every guest cheered and screamed in reply. To the left of Corbyn, I saw Jack messing around with Zach. I guess they were the clowns of the group.

"Today we've compiled a few songs we're gonna sing for y'all, so we hope you'll like them," Jonah said, sitting on one of the stools that were set out for the five of them. In turn, all of the guys sat down and got ready to sing.

"This first song is one of our favorites, talking about the kinds of girls we like." Zach stated, brushing his hair back and making Resa punch my shoulder in reply. She was extremely into him. I laughed.

After a few seconds, Daniel opened his mouth and began to sing the first lines of Trust Fund Baby. They definitely hyped up their audience in the first few seconds, because before they got to the end of the song, everyone at the party was singing back to them and dancing around. They even got me to be dancing in my seat with Resa. She kept on looking at me with this satisfied smile, like she was proud that I was enjoying something she liked.

"By the time this party's over, you'll have a favorite," she had told me earlier in the day. I had shaken my head then, since I'm always a person who thinks of reality and that even though I would have a favorite, it wouldn't be possible to date them or be with them anyway.

"THIS IS AMAZINGGGG!!!!" Resa screamed in my ear when Why Don't We started singing We The Party. I nodded and laughed, overjoyed at seeing her so happy. It was one thing to be with a friend at a concert, but it was another thing to be really excited at the same time.

Each song Why Don't We sang was a _bop_. Resa was right...she had told me that whoever listens to a few of their songs will get hooked _fast_.

When they were finished singing their set, the five guys branched out in the crowd, signing cellphone cases, hugging fans, and taking pictures.

At one point, Jack saw me in the crowd.

A few minutes before, I had lost Resa to Zach--she had been searching for an opportunity to get some more time with him.

"How's the party going for you, Alaska?" Jack asked me, giving me a side hug as he spoke. A sudden smile appeared on my face. The way he said my name was _different_...it's like he was trying out a new language or something. It's hard to explain.

"It's amazing...you guys are amazing at singing and performing. I wasn't a fan before this, but now I am." I mentally slapped myself. _Why did I just have to say I wasn't a fan? Was that judgmental? Was that something rude to say?_

In reply, Jack just laughed.

"Well that's good," he said, his eyes flickering to a girl who was calling his name. I looked at her, getting the fact that he might want to go away from me since another fan is summoning him.

"I'll see you around?" I said. Jack stared at the girl again, occasionally brushing his hand through his messy curls.

"Actually..." he paused. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"How about we explore the food table? I'm honestly hella hungry." He replied. I nodded slowly, wondering why he had changed his mind.

We walked to the food table and grabbed some food, with me grabbing a few pieces of Lion King roll and a tea sandwich. Jack piled up his plate with two hot dogs with ketchup and mustard on them. Every few seconds we were together, I noticed him looking at my hair.

"Jack," I said as he took a bite of his first hot dog.

"Hmm?"

"Do I have something stuck in my hair, or whatever?" I tilted my head. Jack blinked at me, then swallowed his bite.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep looking at my hair."

"Oh, um...my bad, I've just been looking at the living room, behind you." Jack replied quickly. I could totally tell he was thinking of something else. He was definitely hard to read.

"Alright then..." my voice trailed off.

All of a sudden, I heard Jaq's voice yell across the room.

"Can I have your attention please?" she yelled. Everyone slowly lowered their volume and turned to her. She was standing on top of one of her couches, and that was something her parents would have told her not to do. I looked around the room, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Before I could think anything else, Jaq informed us where they were.

"My mom just told me that her and my dad were going to another party at their friend's house...and YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!!" Jaq's small smile slowly turned into a smirk. All at once, everyone in the room cheered and jumped in reply. Jack and I looked at each other in confusion.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Jack yelled to me over the noise. I shrugged, not understanding the situation too. We stayed standing at the food table while everyone was rejoicing. I caught sight of Resa from across the room, and after telling Jack I'd be back shortly, I pushed my way through the crowd to her.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I yelled. Resa had a huge smile on her face.

"THE PARENTS ARE AWAY! WE CAN BE REBELS, BlTCHHH!!!" Resa yelled, whooping. My heart stopped. If she means what I think she means...

Suddenly, Jaq got back up on her couch. She was holding two, no, three bottles of...I knew it.

Alcohol.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE!!!!" She screamed, and everyone's voices erupted around her. I saw Jack standing by the food table with Zach and Daniel...they must have been looking for Jonah and Corbyn. I could only imagine how worried they could be about this. Anything could happen...this could cost them their _jobs_ if this got out. And sure enough, I saw many people on their phones and SnapChatting everything.

Something might slip out. Anything could happen to the guys.

But where was their crew? Where were their managers?

"Resa, this is really bad." I told her. She couldn't hear me. No one could hear me.

The one person I wanted to talk to about what was happening...

...was Jack.

\-----

Jack.

Me, Zach and Daniel were able to find each other. But we still didn't know where Jonah and Corbyn were. We were trying to call them, but the signal was weird in the house.

This was one of the weirdest places I've performed at, for sure.

"Where the fuck are they???" Daniel snarled, and I could sense how worried he was about Jonah and Corbyn.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm literally looking out in the crowd too. We're actually lucky no one's crowding around us or barreling into us." Zach replied, and then Daniel suddenly turned on him. 

"Maybe if you shut up and continue looking, we'll find them." Daniel said, his fists clenched. I had to stop them before anything else happened. I placed a hand on their shoulders and held them in place. 

"Daniel. We all know you're worrying about Jonah and Corbyn. But _nothing's_ gonna happen if you two start fighting." I said, and that seemed to work. Daniel shrunk back and took deep breaths, looking at Zach and then in the crowd again. Zach glanced at Daniel. 

"Sorry, man." He said. Daniel nodded, muttering an apology in reply. 

"Now, where's Al--" I almost slipped up. Daniel looked at me. 

"Where's who?" He asked. I shook my head. 

"I meant, where's our crew? How are we gonna get out of here?" I asked, quickly covering it up. I was lucky that Zach didn't hear me. He would start asking me even more questions about who I was talking about. 

While Daniel and Zach kept on looking for everyone in our crew and Jonah and Corbyn, I found myself looking for Alaska. 

The girl whose hair looked exactly like... 

...Gabbie's. 

And then I saw her. 

She had a bewildered look on her face, and she was holding on to her friend Teresa's arm. She looked nervous. Worried. Scared. 

I wanted to hug her. 

"I think I see Corbyn..." my voice trailed off. Daniel and Zach were too busy looking around to hear my obvious lie. Before they could stop me, I dashed into the crowd, straight towards Alaska. 

"Hey, are you doing okay?" I asked as soon as I reached her. She was still trying to hold onto Teresa, but when I got there, Teresa suddenly dashed off toward the birthday girl, who was pouring out alcohol into Red cups. 

"What--wait, what are you still doing here? You guys need to go, if something slips out and the public discovers you guys were here," she said, grabbing my arm. Her warmth spread to me, and I fought the sudden urge to grab her hand and pull her closer. 

"Zach and Daniel are looking for Jonah and Corbyn. Our crew is missing. I...I have a little time with you before I leave this place." I said, my voice lowering. She looked at me. I saw confusion in her eyes. 

"Wait, Jack..." she said. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Alaska blacked out. 

I caught her before she fell right where she was standing, wrapping her in my arms. Thanks to my fats reflexes, she didn't fall on the hardwood floor and possibly injure herself.  
I became aware of how close we were. 

My hands were on the small of her back, touching the bottom of her curls.  
Her head had fallen onto my shoulder.  
Her legs and arms were limp. 

I had to get her out of that living room.  
The first thing I thought of was a room, upstairs.  
At least she'd wake up in a friend's house, not a random one.  
At least she'd wake up less anxious than she was. 

"I got you," I found myself saying as I turned around and picked her up, careful not to drop her. I awkwardly walked with her on my back to the winding staircase, hoping with my whole heart that no one could see us. I saw Daniel, Zach, Corbyn and Jonah standing together at the door. 

And then I saw them walk out.  
They accidentally left me.  
I would have worried about that if I wasn't being held accountable for Alaska's safety at the moment. 

I slowly walked up the stairs until there were no more, and I surprisingly found myself on the third floor. This was a seriously big house. 

I looked down the staircase, seeing the wild high schoolers still shouting and yelling because they had alcohol. I saw Jaqueline, who was dancing provocatively with a random guy. 

I hope she wouldn't be mad if one of her friends stayed over for the night. 

On the third floor, the volume coming from the first floor was significantly lower. I could whisper and actually hear myself talk. 

"Almost there," I whispered, unsure if I was talking to Alaska, or myself. At the nearest open door, I peered in. 

It was a game room. 

Not there. 

At the second open door, I looked in again. 

Here. 

A bedroom. 

Hopefully a guest bedroom. 

I walked in, going to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room that was pushed against the wall. I turned around and let Alaska fall softly onto the feather duvet, and then I turned towards her. 

__

She... 

...was _beautiful_. 

Her brown curls was delicately spread over her shoulders, as if she was literally doing a photoshoot. 

"Wow," I breathed. I couldn't help it. 

She looked like an Instagram model who was ready to do a new layout on her profile. 

I'm so creepy to be looking at someone sleeping.  
I'm so weird to be talking to someone who had blacked out because of an anxiety attack. 

But...something about this girl made me want to know more about her. 

She made me want to find out what her favorite food was. 

The names and ages of her siblings. 

What she does before school. 

The simple things. 

I walked closer, and touched her warm hand.  
Intertwined my fingers with hers.  
Kissed the back of her hand. 

"I want to get to know you so badly," I said. Alaska said no reply, of course.  
But if she was awake, she would have said something like a simple 'ok' or just smiled at me. 

I walked around to the side of the bed and lay down next to her, admiring how soft and comfortable the bed was. 

Being the stupid guy I was, who could fall asleep anywhere in the world... 

...I did exactly that. 

And the next morning... 

\--- 

Stats: 

Alaska = 18. Tall. Long, curly brown hair. Normal life. Doesn't really know a lot about Why Don't We. Single.  
Te(Resa) = 17. Black hair, always in a bun. Tall. Skipped a grade. In love with Zach Herron. Single.  
(Jaq)ueline = 18. Long, straight brown hair. Average. Rich parents. Queen bee. Amazing life. Taken.  


Jack = 19. Brown curly hair with highlights. Tall. Thinks about the past. Misses family. Single.  
Daniel = 19. Dark brown hair. A giraffe. Committed to his work and his relationships with his four best friends. Single.  
Jonah = 20. Brown hair. Tall. Has a really sexy voice. Sensitive to sound. Music is always on his mind. Single.  
Corbyn = 20. Bleached blonde hair. Tall. Thinks about his past relationship with Christina every second of the day. Caring. Single.  
Zach = 17. Brown hair. Tall. Has a good sense of humor. Admires girls who are know what they want in life. Single.

Song References: 

= Something Different  
= Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments pleez :)))
> 
> this series will basically consist of:  
> \- why don't we, ofc ;)  
> \- original female characters paired with each guy  
> \- cuteness  
> \- song references ;P  
> \- slowly updating chapters/works (please have patience :'))
> 
> there'll be a work for each of the five guys, and I *might* even do a 5SOS version after I'm done.
> 
> tell me what you think about it!


End file.
